


Hunger

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Affection, F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Newtia Honeymoon Collection, Sex, beach, newtina, sunset, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: They call it hunger for another person, but it's something so much more elemental than that.Prompt by Katiehavok





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



 

****

**Hunger**

Prompt by: katiehavok

Newt and Tina watch the sunset on the bench.

* * *

 

They call it  _ hunger _ for another person, but it's something so much more elemental than that. Tina’d had him so many times already, and yet her mind still spun with the sound of his moans in her ears, the scent of his essence in her nose, and the taste of his skin on her tongue.

She walked with Newt, hands joined, palms pressed together and fingers woven as one. She stole a glance at him to find that he wore a peaceful smile, a low fire burning in his eyes. 

The memories flashed like moving pictures in her mind: the way his neck stretched and arched, the tendons beneath  his skin strained as he moved against her body; the sheen of sticky sweat on his skin and the low vibration of his deep moans; the colors that washed over the surface of his body, reds and yellows against vibrant, dark freckles that came to life with his strain; the indescribable stretch and fullness he gifted her as he slowly filled her body with his own, fingers sunk into her flesh.

“ _ Beautiful _ .”

Tina’s focus shifted abruptly as his voice broke through her thoughts. She had to watch him for a moment and notice the incredible colors that painted the sky before she realized he was talking about the  _ sunset _ rather than  _ her. _

She nodded but said nothing. They moved slowly closer to the edge of the small wooden pier until they found a vacant bench. They slid against each other like two halves of the same whole. Newt sat on the bench first, the small seat barely wide enough for two  He beckoned her to sit beside him, but she dismissed the idea and instead straddled his lap, sitting on his thighs and facing him until her breasts pressed against his chest and her mouth moved with his as she spoke. Her hands slid around to the back of his neck, lithe fingers tangling in the sun-kissed curls and pulling them until he groaned appreciatively at the light sting. His hands gripped her hips and held her tightly, nearly bruising her creamy flesh, but she gave no indication of discomfort or unwelcome to his touch.

_ “I want you,”  _ she mouthed onto his lips. Unlike he, she was  _ not _ referring to the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love to the writer and inspire new works and additions. Find out more about this collection and Diggy via my tumblr [@DeviousDiggy](http://deviousdiggy.tumblr.com)


End file.
